


Just a Kiss

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [5]
Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, No Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Akechi y Veinte Caras tuvieron un pasado lleno de satisfacciones. Un beso. Eso fue lo único que Akechi nunca permitió
Relationships: Akechi Kogorou/Kaijin Nijuu Mensou | Fiend with Twenty Faces
Series: Saving works from W… [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Obra más de mi "recuperando mis historias de mi vieja cuenta de wattpad"

El silencio de la habitación sólo era roto por el sonido de sus voces agitadas y los innumerables jadeos que soltaban.

_—Ha..._

Akechi se acercó al cuello de Nijuu Mensou y comenzó a succionarlo, dejando visibles marcas en él. Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, normalmente sólo lo hacían cuando Akechi trataba de satisfacer sus frustraciones, aunque el azabache no parecía tener problema con eso.

El castaño fue descendiendo con lentitud hasta el pecho de del azabache, dejando marcas de besos a su paso. Una vez que llegó a sus pezones comenzó a lamerlos y jalarlos un poco con sus dientes. Más jadeos de placer salieron de la boca del contrario al hacerlo.

Se separó un poco para admirar el cuerpo del contrario, antes de poner atención a su ya erecto miembro. El rostro de Nijuu Mensou en verdad podía ser confundido con el de una chica, incluso su delgada y detallada figura ayudaba asemejarlo más con una. Pero él no era una chica. Akechi sabía bien lo manipulador y retorcido que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

Bajó una de sus manos a la erección del contrario, y comenzó a masajear su miembro con movimientos lentos. Llevó su mano libre a los labios del otro para que éste los lamiera mientras él lo seguía masturbando.

Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientes húmedos, los acercó a la entrada del azabache, sin dejar de masturbarle.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras que con su otra mano expandía su entrada para evitar desgarrarle o algo por el estilo, una semana era el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de estar acostumbrado a sensaciones como esa.

Nijuu Mensou acercó su rostro al de Akechi, para intentar unir sus labios mientras era penetrado, pero el castaño puso su mano firme sobre el rostro del de cabello azabache, para evitar el contacto.

No besos.

Esa era la única regla que tenían cuando hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Entró de una estocada mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello del contrario. Los gemidos y aullidos de dolor le llegaron a irritar en algún momento. Akechi sabía lo mal que estaba lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Alcanzó la camisa que había traído puesta antes de comenzar con eso y amordazó a Nijuu Mensou para dejar de escuchar sus quejas.

Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo. También ató sus manos a la base de la cama mientras daba estocadas salvajes y profundas. Ni siquiera las lágrimas del contrario lo hicieron detenerse a pensar.

Akechi lo sabía. Esas cosas le encantaban a Nijuu Mensou, y aunque eso le desagradara, él también se había acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa manera.

Después de correrse, un par de veces, dentro del azabache, salió de su interior y lo desató.

No se molestaron en levantarse y tomar un baño o algo por el estilo, sólo se quedaron ahí. Acostados, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se regulaban y como las fuerzas los abandonaban hasta caer rendidos.

O al menos, así fue con Nijuu Mensou.

Akechi siguió despierto un rato, hasta que el contrario se quedó profundamente dormido. Fue ahí cuando se levantó y cambió para salir, no sin antes mirar por última vez el rostro del azabache.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, estaba profundamente dormido.

La imagen de Nijuu Mensou intentando darle un beso se hizo presente en su mente. ¿En verdad estaba tan mal? Sí. Lo estaba. Pero aún así, lentamente y con sumo cuidado, Akechi juntó sus labios con los del durmiente. 

Se levantó y salió de la habitación después de hacerlo.

A sus espaldas, en el rostro de Nijuu Mensou se formó una cínica sonrisa que Akechi no pudo ver.

Tal vez ese beso pudo ser un error


End file.
